


First Day Of Forever

by NympheSama



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I dunno - anything goes in South Park really..., It's a recent thing I found, M/M, but seriously - no smut, not smut, should probably be smut, you expect smut from the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Craig and Tweek move up to High School, but there really isn't an awful lot different from their old School. When Tweek almost has a panic attack, Craig is right there to pick up the signs, and give him just what he needs.Written for - BraixenBoy17_2018_12_month_fanfiction_challenge - January Drabble Challenge





	First Day Of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/gifts).



Craig Tucker, and Tweek Tweak.

None of the boys in South Park could figure out just what it was that made the Asian girls decide to make their friends gay one day, but even though the two young boys had fought it initially, they had become inseparable ever since. There was certainly awkwardness at first, because what kid has had their sexuality figured out by someone else for them, but yet Craig and Tweek managed to work their way through it all. In fact, after a rocky first week, during which they even went so far as to break up, the two had formed a solid relationship that could withstand even the largest of jackasses.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Eric Cartman from his locker, as he saw the two approaching down the hallway, on their very first day of High School. "Look at the two little fags, holdin' hands and everything!" Craig ignored the fat boy, merely flipping him off with his free hand, but he felt Tweek twitch at the attention that he had drawn their way. Craig just held on tighter to his hand, reassuring him of his presence and calming the blonds oversensitive nerves.

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle Broflovski replied, smacking the fat boy in the arm for good measure as he glared at him. "They've been together forever dude, get the fuck over it and stop causing a scene every time you see them. So what if they're holding hands? Stan holds Wendy's hand all the time, he even stopped puking now too-"

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stan Marsh frowned, slamming his locker and turning away from his friends. "I want nothing to do with any of this conversation, leave me out of it." He called over his shoulder as he headed off to class.

"Stupid, dirty fucking Jew..." Cartman muttered, as he shoved his way past Kyle and followed Stan to class. Craig met Kyle's eyes for a moment, and a silent acknowledgement passed between them. He respected their bravery, their continued strength and blatant disinterest in anyone else's opinion of their relationship. Craig nodded his head minutely, and then turned his eyes forward again as he continued to lead Tweek to their first class.

"Gah! This is way too much pressure, dude!" Tweek cried, his shoulders twitching and his head lashing to the right, as he began to feel the tickles of panic in his spine from the stares of all the other kids now gathered in the hall. "C-Craig!"

Craig ignored Tweek's complaint's knowing the attention that Cartman had drawn their way was bothering the blond but also knowing that stopping and allowing them a further chance to gawp at the two of them would only make the other boy more uncomfortable and twitchy. "Come on dude, almost there." He said blandly, keeping himself as calm as possible so that Tweek might follow his lead.

They almost made it to the classroom, but three doors before they were in the clear, Tweek's increasing claustrophobic feelings caused by the many staring students, had him all but vibrating with unease. Craig sighed heavily, and cast his eyes around for a convenient place to duck out of public sight long enough to help his boyfriend to calm down. It looked to be a choice between the empty music class on the right, a bathroom which surely had the goths smoking in it on the left, or the stairway to the roof a little ahead of them, and the second door on the left. Knowing that smoke irritated Tweek's nose and made him sneeze, and that the blond had an unnatural fear of musical instruments, he opted for the roof, dragging his boyfriend to the door and tugging him through.

As soon as the door swung shut between them and the staring faces of the other students, Tweek's shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, his twitching already easing to momentary spasms, rather then constant vibrating. Craig rolled his eyes, but hid his face so the other boy wouldn't catch the amused curl of his lips. With a gentler tug to Tweek's hand, he led the other boy up to the roof, taking a deep breath as he exited into the fresh air and held the door open for the blond.

"Th-thanks..." Tweek muttered, releasing Craig's hand to wrap his arms around himself and take deep breaths of the cool rooftop air. Craig threw him a one finger salute and a grin as he released the door and dropped his backpack.

"You know, I had figured today was gonna be a stresser for you, so I came in today, fully prepared to calm you down at some point." Craig said, walking over to the other boy and coming to a halt beside him, their shoulders touching as they looked out across the nearby lake. He offered a plain Styrofoam cup to his boyfriend, who squeaked and immediately grabbed it with both hands.

"Oh my god! Thanks Craig!" Tweek cried, swallowing as much of the bitter liquid as he could in as few gulps as possible. "Man, I o-owe you one."

"No, you owe me six." Craig quipped flatly, pointing to his backpack and the thermos of coffee poking from the open top.

"Gah!" Tweek twitched his head to the right, grinning widely at the thoughtful gesture. "Dude, thankyou!" Craig just shrugged, but his grin remained. "Hey, d-dude... I'm sorry that you're stuck with m-me as your fake boyfriend, you know? With ass-assholes like Cartman around to keep reminding everyone... Oh-my-god! Gah!" Tweek quickly drained the rest of his cup of coffee, hiding his embarrassment as best he could.

Craig was silent as Tweek finally began to calm down, the coffee easing his twitching back to a manageable level. "Dude, Cartman's an idiot, don't let him bother you." Craig said quietly, taking the cup from Tweek and chucking it on the floor.

"Hey man, don't litte-" Tweek cut off with a giggle as Craig flipped off first the Styrofoam cup and then Tweek.

"Shut up, asshole." Craig muttered, taking Tweek's hand and looking out at the lake. "Being able to come up here and litter to my hearts content with you, makes me  _sooo_ happy." Tweek laughed, a full laugh with no twitches and only his pure amusement causing him to shake. Craig smiled, and glanced at the blond beside him. He knew that one day the illusion would finally be over, and the town would realize that the two hadn't really gay or in love from such a young age. However, for the foreseeable future, he had a friend he could truly be himself around, and perhaps that was where such things really started. He couldn't imagine his life without the blond boy beside him, and although he had no idea of what the future held for either of them, he knew that their relationship, fake or otherwise, as it may be by then, would see them through it just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know - I would try to explain myself but, I really can't atm. I watched the episode of these two paired together recently and it just... its stuck in my head. Anyway; hope this was ok - I might expand it later, but for now its a foot in another fandom's door (its an attempt at drabble but lets be honest, its gonna end up chapter 1 of a new multi-chapter fic some day)


End file.
